


Bermuda Triangle

by Perv_Melon



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Multi, Threesome but no sex yet, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perv_Melon/pseuds/Perv_Melon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a magical time for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bermuda Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> 〜(^∇^〜）Hello! Anyone, who is reading this!
> 
> So this story came out of nowhere, when I was watching a movie with this triangle romance and I don't know why but this happened! :D 
> 
> ( •᷄ὤ•᷅)？I don't even fancy this ship but I wrote it? It's cute? ヽ(゜Q。)ノ？
> 
> No beta Σ(‘◉⌓◉’) I'm sorry for mistakes, I might continue :D

Alex was enjoying the stillness of the post-christmas evening with cup of hot chocolate and book on his lap. The tree in the centre of Pleasures' living room was enormous and Alex highly doubted they needed a tree of that size but found himself loving the smell of the mint and fresh forest it brought into the house. The fire was cracking in the fireplace uncomfortably near to the green monster that still had pieces of wrapping paper on it from Tom's overwhelming excitement. Alex shivered and looked out of the window into the quickly darkening snowstorm while reaching for the cup to warm his chilled fingers. His feet, on the other hand, felt sweaty and hot under the red and white fluffy onesie, which he received from Sabina under the tree that morning.

Both, Tom, who was visiting, and Sabina decided to go help Edward with shopping for more food, which sounded completely ridiculous to Alex because the fridge and freezer were stuffed with food and so was Alex. After 15 minutes of reading and sitting straight as a ruler Alex started slowly lowering himself on the sofa. When this position didn't succeed in making Alex comfortable he decided maybe flipping on his stomach would help. The christmas carols were still playing and Alex was getting annoyed over the noise, hotness of the room, the bloody sofa. Could he please enjoy a book in peace?

Liz Pleasure found her adopted son with his feet in the air, prompted on the headset of the sofa and his own head hanging above the floor.  
"And what exactly are you doing, Alex?"

Liz didn't speak louder than Ian would but Alex still flinched and almost hit the floor with his forehead. Looking up at Liz, Alex simply turned the book towards her.  
"Reading" The apples of his cheeks were slightly pink but he was too occupied with the strands of his fair fringe that kept mercilessly stabbing his eyeballs from the moment they have grown out of their usual length.  
Liz giggled, which reminded Alex strongly of Sabina, and gently captured his wild fringe in a easy grip. Alex frowned but did not react, only watched Liz's neckless swing above her stomach because rotating his eyes in an angle to see what she was doing on his head was impossible. Her fingers left but a mellow pinching pressure stayed behind, holding his hair out of the way of sight.

"You don't have to worry, the hair-tie is just a black rubber gum" With a honest smile she left the living room and confused teenager behind. Alex suspiciously touched the moderately tamed Fontana on his head. 

"Thank you" Unsure if Liz heard his murmured answer Alex wondered if he should get up and tell her again.

"Oh MY! What do we have here!? Parental bonding, am I right?" Sabinas voice caught with him like jingle of bells but Tom's not completely adulterated barytone followed right behind her. "Alex, I think you've been watching too much toddlers and tiaras. I'm sorry but you are too old for being a queen." The smaller boy sit down next to Alex with a thud and almost knocked over unfinished cup of now cold chocolate.

"How do you even know how is the show called?" Alex jabbed at Tom and seized the pigtail on his head to take it off.

"I don't think so. It looks cute on you." Sabina strode back to the sofa and waved away Alex's hand."You on the other hand,Tom, get your butt up and help me with the shopping bags" With a friendly slap, her long legs disappeared at the door to the kitchen. Tom stood up and Alex sent him not very apologetic look. Tom's black, spiked hair also retreated and Alex leaned back to sit comfortably on the dark blue pillows that whispered to him about sleep and sweet dreams.

The rhythmical sounds of picking up and putting down different kinds of bowls,glasses,packages or what else have Pleasures bought at the show calmed Alex into a tranquil daze. The random voices or exclamation from the kitchen were the only thing that was holding his conciseness above the surface. When Tom and Sabina stood at the door frame, hands folded, Alex did not move and inch and Tom shot Sabina playful smile filled with sparks and fun. The teenage girl bit her lip and looked at her feet, fighting a smile before nodding. 

Sabina did not adore Tom at the start and neither did he fall in love with her cheerful personality. His arrival to the house was chaotic and sudden but he was Alex’s best friend and Sabina did want for Alex to feel loved, especially at christmas. What she quickly realised was that Tom wanted the same. They became close very fast and caught more than one suspicious bordering jealous look shot their way. Sabina felt highly amused by that but Tom would always leave her side to pay attention only to Alex. Which would eventually bring her to them to fight for her time on the sunlight. She wasn’t entirely sure if the tug on her heart was because she envied Tom’s and Alex’s deeply rooted friendship, which she would never understand and the good vibes that came with it or the attention they paid to each other, like blood-related brothers. She didn’t like boys like Tom, older man and exceptionally Alex made it in her list of wishes but not Tom. Who knows, Alex made it in… maybe a start of something new.

Alex was strangely coming back as the noise died away and he didn’t want to get caught up in another one of Tom’s pranks. Unaware that he had already been caught in the net and aimed at, Alex yawned and stretched until he heard the satisfying pop of his wrists and shoulders. With tired eyes, the boy looked around and followed the cracking of wooden floor on the second floor, where Edward and Liz obviously just went to the bed. The day was eventful and everyone except Tom and Sabina were tired. Alex wondered where did the energy come from in Sabina’s case. Tom was lost with his ADHD but Sabina wasn’t usually this hype. He just hoped they did not decide to co-operate in some kind of complex prank, because that would probably be the death of his. Alex himself noticed the way Tom would join the pair of Alex and Sabina If they were alone or having a more intimate discussion.

„To-,“ Alex meant to yell at his friends to clear his suspicions but apparently his luck run out. The sofa dipped on both sides and without any announcement his face was suddenly squashed between two other, which put pressure on Alex’s right cheek bone and left side of his nose. The only owner of a fair hair in the mix scrunched his face in confusion and frowned at his friends after they both with a embarrassingly loud smacking noise detached themselves. Tom was grinning like there was no tomorrow and Sabina was half-way of the couch. 

„What was that for?“ Instead of answer clump of mistletoe hit his lap. Alex turned at Tom with bewildered expression and slightly opened mouth but the boy smiled so wide his blue eyes fell closed and ruffled the fair hair, tugging on the small pigtail in the front.

„They say it brings Luck to kiss a unicorn“ Tom giggled when Alex threw a punch at him but it was hard to feel threatened by the retired teenage and very dangerous spy, when his cheeks shone with bright pink like ripe peaches. He met Sabina at the door and they both once again stood there observing their friend. Alex on the other hand was too occupied with solving his situation while his face radiated heat like an oven. They had to admit the Rider kid was pretty cute when he wasn’t illegally hot. Sabina  
was already stressed over the promise of Alex Rider Fanclub that will grow in number in near future and neither of them planned to share this little unique creature they caught.

„Move it you two, I’m planing on going to sleep early today and if you snore, Harris,“ Sabina shook her head on her way up the stairs „you sleep elsewhere.“ Upon that Tom jumped up and sent hurt look her way but focused on dragging Alex of the sofa. 

They all tumbled on the bed tangled like a spaghetti ball and giggling over something Tom said. Kicking off their shoes and jeans, except for Alex, the teenagers sat on the bed in their underwear and shirts. Alex hesitated and left them on the bed to find a sleeping shirt in the Sabina’s closet. A bungle of dirty clothes on the bottom of the closet caught his attention.

„Why is my dirty shirt in your closet?“ The girl winced and embarrassed blushed.

„You must have left it here,the last time you were sleeping here.“ The answer was meant to anger Tom but with her cheeks just as red as Alex’s onesie, he didn’t feel the pang of jealousy.

„Sabina, you dirty pervert, stealing clothes of attractive young boys to smell them an-,“ A pillow in Sabina’s manicured hands was keeping Tom from breathing until Alex, finally in a decently smelling shirt and underwear, threw a pillow at her back. She very slowly turned around and Alex burst out laughing over the glare that could concur the one Wolf have sent him many times before in the SAS camp. 

„You started a war.“ The cushion that was minute before suffocating Tom crashed into Alex face in the millisecond later, wiping off the smile on it. Alex himself jumped on the bed and flung himself on both of his friends, successfully tackling them.

„Looks like I’ve won“ After his fast and furious assault, Alex refused to move.

„Oh hell naw, son!“ Tom was not ready to give up but muscle was heavier than fat and Alex’s death weight was created mostly by muscle. „You should really loose some weight, Alex the piggy. The terrorist won’t be able to kidnap you next time, unless they have a crane!“

The play continued but grew more gentle with every push and ended up in a form of tight cuddle hug. Unsurprisingly with Alex in the middle, who’s head was planted on Sabina’s chest but facing Tom. Sabina was holding Alex tightly rubbing circles in the hard muscle on his stomach, which would clench every time she brushed one spot on a lower left. She was also watching Tom from between the strands of Alex’s hair where she made her nest. The other boy had his hand draped over both of them, palm warming the naked skin on Sabina’s waist. His other hand was fiddling with iPhone and Sabina suspected he was taking photos by the smile on his face. The room slipped into deaf darkness that was broken by Alex, who kept fidgeting every now and then.

„It’s already too dangerous to be my friends. The blond was obviously taking his time, thinking over what he was going to say, before finally whispering into the sweet nothingness.“ „Being too close to me makes you a target,“ But Sabina that was resting behind him deeply sighed, Alex could feel how her chest pushed into his back and the puff of air over hair on his head. „Shut up, Alex, and count the sheep. God knows we all need it.“

„You heard the mistress, Rider boy.“


End file.
